


Your Protector (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the law of the North that no man travel out alone at fifty below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Protector (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Protector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138199) by [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden). 



> This is the fifth of five very belated auction podfics for luzula, and I'm so happy that I read this one! It was actually the first of the five that I read, and I enjoyed it A LOT. :) It was also my "Read a fic cold" story for podfic_bingo!

Title: Your Protector  
Author: exeterlinden  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: due South  
Characters: Bob Fraser, Caroline Fraser, Buck Frobisher (gen)  
Rating: General audiences  
Word count: 7414

Summary: It was the law of the North that no man travel out alone at fifty below.

Reader's Notes: This is the fifth of five very belated auction podfics for luzula, and I'm so happy that I read this one! It was actually the first of the five that I read, and I enjoyed it A LOT. :) It was also my "Read a fic cold" story for podfic_bingo!

[Your Protector: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/138199)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/exeterlinden_your-protector.mp3) (48:23, 44.4MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/exeterlinden_your-protector.m4b) (48:23, 44.9MB)


End file.
